Christmas Party 2017
The Christmas Party 2017 was a party on Club Penguin Rewritten that took place from December 20, 2017 - January 3, 2018. Almost every room on the island was decorated, including the damaged EPF Command Room and the HQ. The roots of the party came from Operation: Blackout, which the aftermath caused the whole island to become covered in snow, eventually leading into the Christmas Party after Dig Out the Island was complete. The Advent Calendar 2017 ran alongside this party, which could be found at the Forest and started a week before this party. Rockhopper was present to start the tradition of Coins for Change, where players could donate coins in exchange for their money to be turned into real money in which the staff would give to real life charities. Even the Penguin Band had showed up to promote the Concert for Change at the Lighthouse. Items For items obtainable exclusively from the Advent Calendar, see here. Trivia *Before the official announcement, Joee confirmed it would be called the "Christmas Party".https://imgur.com/2Qdf34i *Aunt Arctic could be seen next to Rockhopper on the party's 1st login screen. This was theorised to be a hint that she would also appear during the party; but this was untrue according to Joee. *Coins for Change 2017 was cancelled on December 10, 2017, however it was brought back on December 12, 2017. *During the party, the pathway to the Mine Shack from the Forest was blocked along with the Hidden Lake tunnel. **Despite this, the path from the Mine Shack to the Forest and the Hidden Lake to the Forest were not blocked. **In addition, you couldn't get from the Underground Pool to the Plaza. * It was the first party to cross years, as well as technically being the first party of 2018. Gallery Sneak Peeks Christmas party login sneak peek.PNG|Sneak peek login screen 1. Christmas party sneak peek login 2.PNG|Sneak peek login screen 2. Christmas party sneak peek.png|Sneak peek posted by Joee. Rooms Construction CFC 2017 Coffee.png|Coffee Shop Christmas Party 2017 Construction Town.png|Town Party Christmas Party 2017 Beach.png|Beach Christmas Party 2017 Beacon.png|Beacon Christmas Party 2017 Boiler Room.png|Boiler Room Christmas Party 2017 Book Room.png|Book Room Christmas Party 2017 Captains Quarters.png|Captain's Quarters Screen Shot 2017-12-20 at 8.59.03 PM.png|Coffee Shop Christmas Party 2017 Cove.png|Cove Christmas Party 2017 Crows Nest.png|Crow's Nest Christmas Party 2017 Dock.png|Dock Christmas Party 2017 Dojo.png|Dojo (first week) Christmas Party 2017 Dojo 2.png|Dojo (second week) Christmas Party 2017 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Christmas Party 2017 EPF Command Room.png|EPF Command Room Christmas Party 2017 Everyday Phoning Facility.png|Everyday Phoning Facility Christmas Party 2017 Forest.png|Forest Christmas Party 2017 Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Christmas Party 2017 HQ.png|HQ Christmas Party 2017 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Christmas Party 2017 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Christmas Party 2017 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Christmas Party 2017 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Christmas Party 2017 Migrator.png|The Migrator Christmas Party 2017 Mine.png|Mine Christmas Party 2017 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Christmas Party 2017 Night Club.png|Night Club Christmas Party 2017 Ninja Hideout.png|Ninja Hideout Christmas Party 2017 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Christmas Party 2017 Plaza.png|Plaza Christmas Party 2017 Night Club Rooftop.png|Santa's Sled ("Magic Sleigh Ride") Christmas Party 2017 Ship Hold.png|Ship Hold Christmas Party 2017 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Christmas Party 2017 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Christmas Party 2017 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Christmas Party 2017 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Christmas Party 2017 Town.png|Town Christmas Party 2017 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Map Christmas Party 2017 Map.png|Map SWF Music *Main Theme *Secondary Theme *Tertiary Theme *Mine, Pool, Boiler Room *Dance Club *Dance Lounge *Santa's Sled References Category:Event Category:Party Category:2017